Salt, rewritten
by CharmSparks11833
Summary: What if Michael didn't die? What if Evelyn saved him before he got shot? Read and find out how the story would have turned out then. Well, that one scene at least. Rated T because of death - but nothing out there or gory. One-shot (you guys can imagine the rest). And yes, my title was very creative, that's just how I roll.


**AN: This is an old fanfic I wrote a little over a year ago… I think, but here it is – and I know it's a little rough around the edges (so to speak), although I'm not forcing anyone to read it.**

**Orlov: "Are you sure about that?"**

**Yes, now shush.**

**Anyway…. **

**I couldn't possibly be the only one being frustrated when dear ol' Michael got shot! I really thought she was going to be able to save him, but all my faith and hope was just ripped to pieces – I'm not being melodramatic… ok, maybe I am. I could see why his death was important to the movie, but I wrote this anyway so… I'm going to shut up now**

In a swift movement, I jerked the gun from my Russian "brother" and shot the remaining in cold determination before they had time to shoot first. Mike nudged his head into the gut of one of the men that held him, before kicking the other between his legs. I pointed the gun at Orlov who looked at me stunned.

"Why, Chenkov?" he asked, but I simply smiled before pulling the trigger. The smile vanished as I turned to Mike. He looked at me wide eyed and my heart ached at the thought of him seeing me as the monster I feared to be.

He tried saying something, but was cut off by the gag which I quickly helped him remove before releasing him from his ropes.

"I'll explain everything later, but for now, you have to follow me" I told him as I handed him a shotgun, not taking my eyes from his one second. I searched for any sign of repulsiveness or anger, but found none.

He smirked in the familiar way, so that I instantly knew he could never hate me - God knows why.

"You better" he said calmly with that German accent I had grown to love so dearly.

I started towards the exit, but hesitated and turned to Mike.

"Oh, and… stay behind me" I held his eyes until he nodded in agreement, and then went down the hall of the ship. I remembered where we've passed other guards and I swift motions took their lives before they even knew what had hit them, while Mike stayed behind me as he promised. Every time I had the chance, I glanced back to make sure he was still there, and every time he gave me a brave smile, even though the concern and distress was clear in his features. My heart still ached at the thought of how close I was to losing him, but we weren't safe just yet and I had to focus. Before leaving the ship entirely, I made sure it blew up behind us. I didn't want any survivors to come after us and I wanted the evidence of Orlov gone from the world. He might have taken me in after my parents had died, but he was still the source to so much pain, not just in my life. I would hate it if his organization lived on after his death or rose from the ashes of the now burning pieces of it.

Mike tore his eyes from the burning shipwreck and looked at me.

"What now?" he asked, but I was sure he already knew the answer. He knew me and he knew what I had to do. What I had to stop.

"Now _I_ get to the president and stop a nuclear war" I looked at him sternly so that he could know that it was not up for discussion whether or not he came along.

"You are damn wrong, if you think I'm leaving you. I might just be a nuisance or in the way, but I refuse to let you do this alone" his voice didn't waver and his words made my heart flutter even though they shouldn't have. He was just as stubborn as I was, but this was a discussion I couldn't let him win. I had already been so close to losing him once, I couldn't lose him for real.

The look in my husband's eyes made my heart stand still. I didn't deserve the love his eyes held and it confused me. How could he still love me after all this? He knew who I was and what I was trained for. How could he see past such a dark upbringing? How could he ignore the fact that I was a killer machine with no remorse?

With great effort, I tore my eyes from his. It pained me to see the love I didn't deserve. I tried thinking about my mission at hand before looking at Mike once more. No matter how I twisted and turned the plans in my head, something would go wrong if I gave in to my husband's stubbornness.

"If you come along we will both die. I have a chance at succeeding if you let me do this on my own. I will meet you a week from now in that cabin we went to on our first anniversary" I told him with no room for discussion. He seemed to think about this for a moment, clearly trying to find a rational reason as to why he should come with me, but seemed unable to find one.

"Alright, but not a day more or I'll go looking for you" he agreed reluctantly and I smiled as I pulled him in for a kiss. God knows what would happen over the next few hours.


End file.
